A Friend's Embrace
by Nightmare-Dreams
Summary: Hikari's summer was off to a terrible start.. Left by her closest friend, without her partner, and seemingly forsaken by everyone else, Hikari breaks.. It is then that she finds comfort in a friend's embrace and the line between friendship and love blurs
1. Chapter 1

_Auther's Notes: Well hello everyone! Welcome to my first Digimon story! Originally, this started out as a gift for a friend, but I REALLY got into it. I have to say, I'm rather proud of how it turned out._

_Now, I'm gonna say this write off the bat- this story will contain Yuri (girlxgirl) as well as a lemon scene (sex). I am **VERY GRAPHIC**. Not crude, but very detailed. Just want to get that out of the way. Now, I want to be very clear about one other thing- this is NOT a mindless sex fic. It has a (IMO) good story with it._

_There's no citrus in this chapter, so I suppose you could still read this, but, in general, if you have anything against Yuri or Lemon stories, please do not read this. But, if that is stuff that you like, then by all means, read on! Enough of me talking, on with the story!_

_Coupling: Miyako x Hikari _

---

A FRIEND'S EMBRACE

By: NightmareDreams

---

-Chapter 1

Heartbreak

The scene should have been a happy one: a boy and girl stood facing each other, talking amidst the wonderful sunshine, beneath the forget-me-not blue sky. The boy's hair was blond, though only visible in tufts from underneath his white hat, dipping low over his face, stopping an inch or so above his normally-friendly blue eyes. The boy looked at the girl sadly, his brow furrowed, his mouth frowning gloomily.

"I'll miss you…" he said slowly, his voice sounding dejected.

The girl looked back at him, matching the same depressed expression, her short brown hair blowing softly from a small breeze that moved between the two.

"I'll miss you too, Takeru… Won't be the same around here without you…" she said, her bottom lip puffing out in a way that would be cute, if she didn't look so disappointed.

The two stood, silhouetted against the green lawns and the sidewalk, a light blue van idling on the road next to them. Clouds strolled through the air in their carefree way, slowly and methodically making their way across the horizon.

"It's only a couple months, Hikari-chan… I'm bringing my laptop and first chance I get I'll send you a message, 'kay?" Takeru said optimistically, not liking to see Hikari sad.

Hikari nodded, her one arm hanging limply at her side, the other holding it, her eyes sliding from Takeru to the pavement.

"Ready to go?" Takeru's mom said from inside the van, tipping her sunglasses down and looking over the top of them at the two.

Takeru held up a finger at his mom, telling her just a second. He stepped forward and hugged the girl gently, Hikari returning the squeeze after a moment. Nodding to her, and giving a small wave, Takeru turned, opened the door, and got into the mini-van, fastening his seat belt before looking back. Takeru's mom waved shortly before putting the vehicle in drive and speeding off.

Hikari watched, sighing forlornly. She shouldn't have been _so_ sad… Her friend was just going on vacation- yet it hit her really hard. Even though school had gotten out only a couple weeks ago, things hadn't been going very well for her, so this just added to that.

Unfortunately, things would get worse before they got better…

---

"Will you be okay all on your own?" Hikari asked, starring at a white cat standing on her desk.

The feline looked back at her with its big blue eyes, its whiskers and nose twitching, its ears turning this way and that, acutely sensing what was around it.

"Of course, Hikari. I used to be on my own for a long time," the cat said.

What should have been an incredible sight- a talking cat –was not to Hikari, who did not notice, her face showing the same expression as it had when Takeru had been leaving.

"Well… Just be careful Tailmon… I can't loose you…" she said, looking worriedly at her digimon friend.

"Don't worry; I'll be extra careful. Besides, you don't need me around tonight- you have fun with your friends."

Tailmon was right, in a sense- she would have to hide in Hikari's room while her partner's friends were over anyway. See, a week earlier, seeing how depressed her daughter was, Mrs. Yagami had suggested a slumber party with her friends. Hikari had thought the idea to be a good one and quickly sent out invitations. She had actually been pretty happy, something she hadn't felt much over the course of the summer for one reason or another. But now, with Tailmon leaving for the Digital World, her happiness had left her.

"I wish I could go with you… I still could… The party's not 'til later tonight. We could get back before then," Hikari said hopefully, looking at Tailmon.

Tailmon smiled, knowing how much Hikari cared for her.

"No we wouldn't. There aren't any Digital Portals near where I'm headed, and it's at least a two day walk one way. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I know some Digimon there, so I'll have friends if I need 'em," Tailmon replied, trying to quell Hikari's concern.

Hikari struggled with it a bit more, finally conceeding and nodding. Tailmon leapt from the computer table and onto Hikari's shoulder. She purred affectionately, nuzzling into her partner. Hikari smiled, Tailmon's soft fur rubbing against her skin pleasantly, the feline digimon then hopping agilely back down to the desk.

"Ready," she said, turning towards the computer screen.

Hikari nodded again, unclipping her Digivice from her pink pajama bottoms and holding it up towards the screen.

"Dig-Port Open!" she said, the computer screen suddenly casting a white light out upon the room.

Hikari stood back, watching the light envelop her friend and pull her into the Digital World, that last thing she saw being Tailmon's shadowy outline. As the gateway closed, Hikari replaced the Digivice on her waistband, turning to stare around her neatly organized room, her stuffed animals piled tidily on her bed, her camera lying on the desk. Her eyes flicked at the computer screen, causing her to let out a small sigh before walking from her room, getting ready for the night's festivities.

---

As 6:45 rolled around that night, Hikari had everything ready. The table was covered with bowls of snacks: popcorn, tortilla chips with salsa, ranch and onion dip, potato chips, pretzels and puppy chow. An extra large tub of ice cream sat in the freezer, while a large pile of freshly baked cookies sat amidst its salty counterparts, as well as seven different kinds of pop in 2-liter bottles. The living room's furniture was arranged to allow its maximum capacity, the coffee table moved to another room, the couch and chair pushed back. A stack of pillows and blankets sat on the couch and an arrangement of videos sat next to the TV.

Hikari looked about the living room and kitchen, smiling in her cute way. She hadn't bothered to get out of her pajamas- the super soft, pink, cotton sleep pants, a very-light-pink short sleeve shirt adorned with a picture of a kitten and her feet bare.

The door from her room opened and her brother walked out, his chocolate brown eyes accompanied by their normal twinkle, as if he didn't have a care in the world, which was usually the case. He had a back-pack swung over his shoulder, which he promptly deposited by the front door, his eyes catching all the food on the table. He grinned, patting his stomach as he walked towards it.

"God I'm hungry," he said, reaching out at the various goodies on the table.

"Taichi! Those aren't for you!" Hikari hollered at her brother.

Taichi looked over at her, a chocolate chip cookie stuffed in his mouth.

"Aw co' on, hus' ongh?" he said through a mouthful of cooking, crumbs falling all over.

Hikari looked at him in utter confusion. Taichi swallowed some of it down before trying again.

"Just one?" he re-iterated, still munching away.

Hikari sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, you've had your one, now come on, get goin'! My friends are gonna be here any minute," she said, pushing Taichi towards the door.

"Jeez, fine, I'm goin'!" Taichi said, bending over to put on his shoes. "HEY MOM!" he suddenly yelled, tying his shoe and standing up, "I'M GOING TO KOUSHIRO'S HOUSE! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Hikari rubbed her ears, flinching at her brother's sudden outburst.

"Okay! Bye honey!" came their mom's voice from her room.

Taichi grinned at Hikari.

"Have fun," he said, placing his hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

Hikari let out and annoyed little sigh before waving to her brother. Taichi chuckled at her response before turning and walking out the door. He shut the door behind him with a click, Hikari then turning around to see her mom walking out.

"Everything set?" she said sweetly.

"Yup! Thanks for letting me have the party mom."

"You're welcome. Well, your friends should be here soon, so I'll make myself scarce. Everyone coming?"

"I think so, yeah. Well, everyone except Miyako. She said she was sorry, but her parents are making her take the night shift at the store, but that she'd come by as soon as she could in the morning," Hikari said, cheerful, despite her two best friends- Takeru and Miyako –not being able to make it.

Her mom hugged her softly before turning and walking back into her room. Turning again, Hikari went and sat down on the couch, waiting for her friends to arrive.

---

Seven o'clock came and past, leaving Hikari waiting anxiously. Seven fifteen- nothing. Seven thirty- nothing. At seven forty-five the phone made Hikari jump. She rushed hurriedly to it, picking the cordless extension up, pressing 'Talk' and holding it to her ear.

"Hello, Yagami residence, Hikari speaking," she said politely.

…

"Oh, hi. I was getting a little-" Hikari began, but was cut off by the girl on the other end.

…

"Ashley's having a party too? I didn't know that…" Hikari replied, slightly surprised- she had asked around and nothing had been scheduled on that day before…

…

"Oh… Okay… Well, we'll miss you-" Hikari again was cut of.

…

"She's there with you? Her too? Are they all going with?" Hikari's face dropped sadly.

…

"Yeah… It's okay… I guess I understand…"

…

"Yeah, some other time… I'm okay with it… Talk to you later I guess. Bye."

Hikari hung up the phone, her face showing she was obviously not okay with it. She walked sadly over to the couch and plopped down on it. A few minutes later her mom walked out to see her daughter lying miserably on the couch.

"Hi honey… Where-" she proceeded slowly; carefully, "-is everyone?"

Hikari looked up at her mom, for some reason trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"They aren't coming… Ashley decided to have a party at her house and they're all going to it… They just called to tell me…" Hikari said dejectedly.

Mrs. Kamiya looked lovingly at her daughter.

"Oooh… Sweetheart… I'm sorry…" she said caringly, yet not sure what she could do, really.

But Hikari didn't want to talk about it… didn't want to be comforted… Not by her mom. She wanted Takeru or Miyako…

"I'll be fine… I'm just gonna sleep out here, if that's alright. Maybe watch a movie…" Hikari continued gloomily.

"Yes, it's okay. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Hikari nodded, even though she didn't feel like she would.

"Alright… Good night," Mrs. Yagami said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and walking from the room.

Hikari pulled her knees up towards her body, wrapping her arms around them and lying her head down. There was a lump in her throat that she fought down, her eyes on the verge of tearing up. She waited a little while before grabbing a bunch of the snack bowls and setting them on floor by the couch, tossing all the blankets and pillows onto the ground, making a big bed out of them. She threw in one of her favorite movies, keeping the volume low, before turning off all the lights and lying down. She slowly ate on the snacks, it methodically making her sleepy. By the time the ending credits of the movie were showing, she was far into a restless sleep; her mind torturing her with the events of the night, and every thing that had happened so far in the summer…

---

The weather seemed to sense all of the sadness from the night before: its normal cheery morning sunshine, happy white clouds, and warm air were all gone. The sky instead was blanketed in angry gray clouds that blocked out the joyful sunshine, taking away the morning merriness. The air itself was even colder, blowing more aggressively then usual, stealing away the normal heat.

Hikari was awoken on that cold morning by her mother.

"Hikari… Hikari…" Mrs. Yagami said, gently shaking her daughter.

"Mmm… Huungh?" Hikari replied sleepily.

"I'm going to the store to get some shopping done. I won't be back 'til middle afternoon at the earliest. Will you be okay?" Hikari's mom inquired sweetly.

"Yeah… I'll be fine," Hikari answered, still groggy.

"Would also please remember to get the mail? It's coming in a few minutes, but I don't have time to stay until it comes."

Hikari nodded and Mrs. Yagami reached down, stroking her daughter's hair lovingly before turning and leaving. Hikari stayed lying down for another half hour or so, awake, before getting up. She looked out the window to see the sky overcast and grumpy. She stepped closer to the glass, laying her forehead against it. As she gazed blankly out of it, her eyes caught a moving figure down on the sidewalk- the mailman. Remembering her mom's request she turned and walked silently towards the door, slipping on her fluffy slippers. She grabbed the keys off the hook, opened the door, and stepped into the hall.

She didn't think on anything specific as she walked, her mind basically just wondering threw random memories. Down the steps, all the way to the ground floor Hikari strolled, making her way to the mail boxes. Arriving at her destination, she found the one that matched her apartment number, pulled out the key, and unlocked it. A larger then average stack of mail awaited her, from a few magazines, to bills, to even a few personal letters. She grabbed them up, locking the mailbox door before turning around and heading back.

On the way she rifled through the letters; nothing for her until she looked at the last one. It was from the organization that was holding the Photography Competition. A little over a month or so earlier, Hikari had found out about a large Photography Competition, the winner getting a very nice prize, including cash and their picture to be put into a very famous traveling-art museum. Hikari had filled her digital camera thrice with pictures, working long and hard to get a good one. Finally she picked one, sending it in with her application. She felt she had a good chance of at least placing, seeing as the whole thing was divided into four age categories, limiting her opposition.

She walked back into her apartment, accidentally not shutting the door entirely, dropping the rest of the mail onto the table, kicking off her slippers, and taking a seat on the couch. She opened up the envelope, quickly pulling the letter from it and reading it. Her eyes scanned the page swiftly as she read its contents, her face slowly falling sorrowfully. It was a standard form letter, thanking her for her participation, but informing her that she had not placed.

The letter dropped from her hands, fluttering to the ground between her feet. Everything seemed to well up inside her, things that individually would have been easy for her to get over, but one after another… it broke her… The lump knotted up in her throat again, Hikari not being able to swallow it like she had the night before. Her vision blurred as tears pooled in her eyes, slowly overflowing and running down her delicate cheeks, falling into her lap. She grabbed her pillow, hugging it softly, carefully leaning back on the couch.

She lay there, crying silently, tears spilling onto the pillow to which she clung. She felt forsaken by her friends; they had passed her up for Ashley… Her digimon friend was gone, Takeru was on vacation and Miyako had had to work, leaving her with no one to confide in. She was scared for Tailmon, too. Even though she had told her not to worry, Hikari couldn't help it. Finally, her picture hadn't been good enough… She hadn't been good enough… All of the emotions whirled inside her head, beating against her heart, feeling like a slap in the face… The knife in her chest seemed to turn of its own accord as stupid things she'd done long ago haunted her, stuff she'd been over. The tears flowed faster, dampening the pillow. All she wanted was a friend… But she didn't have one- they had left her.

---

Through the halls of the apartment complex a girl walked, her glasses reflecting the still-overcast sky, her long violet hair bouncing as she stepped. She made her way up a flight of stairs before turning and striding down another hall, glancing at the numbers on the doors, waiting for the correct one. In her arms she carried a box, hugging against white T-shirt, with the insignia of a local radio station on it. The shirt fit her well, stopping a couple inches above her tight jeans, showing off her slender stomach.

Finally, the girl stopped, standing in front of a door that had a little wooden sign reading "Yagami" hanging from it, which was ajar. The violet haired girl cocked her head to the side, perplexed, before stepping towards it, placing her hand on the door-knob and walking inside.

"Hello?" the girl said, poking her head in the door. "Hikari? Anyone here?"

Hikari jumped at hearing someone inside, quickly sitting up and looking towards the entry-way.

"Hikari!" the bespectacled girl said cheerfully.

"M-..Miyako?" Hikari responded, her lips still trembling.

"Hi!" Miyako continued. "Hope you're hungry! I convinced my parents to let me bring some donuts. You know, to make up for making me work last night."

"O-oh. Umm, th-thanks," Hikari said, her voice wavering.

Miyako finished kicking off her shoes before walking into the kitchen and setting down the box of donuts amidst a few remaining bowls of snacks. After doing so she turned towards the living room, heading for Hikari. Suddenly, she stopped- she hadn't gotten a clear look at Hikari when she came in, but now she could see easily that Hikari was crying! Her nose was red and her cheeks were tear-stained, her hair looking frazzled and the look on her face was enough to break your heart.

"Hikari! Wh-what's wrong!" Miyako said, quickly crossing the rest of the expanse, sitting next to Hikari.

Hikari looked at the ground, unable to face Miyako, embarrassed to be caught crying. Miyako swiftly scooted next to the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, laying the brunette's head to her chest.

"Are you okay? Come on Hikari… Please… Are you alright?" Miyako said, genuinely scared for the littler girl.

Hikari opened her mouth, but the words got caught in her throat by the familiar lump. Tears began to spill down her face and onto Miyako's shirt. She tentatively wrapped her arms around her lilac haired friend, crying into her shoulder. Miyako hugged the girl, trying to comfort her, wanting nothing more then to take away whatever pain that was causing this.

"Please… Tell me, Hikari… What's wrong?" Miyako cooed soothingly.

Hikari shifted in her arms, more sitting in her lap with her head rested on Miyako's shoulder, tears still falling silently down her cheeks. Her arms were still wrapped loosely around Miyako, who in turn was still embracing Hikari.

"It's… I don't know why I'm so sad… First, Takeru left… We've been friends since were really little… Then Tailmon had to go… I tried to have a slumber party, but they ignored me and went to Ashley's instead… It felt like I didn't have anyone… And then I got a letter, saying my picture wasn't good enough…"

The words dropped slowly from Hikari's lips, finding their way to Miyako, who remained quiet.

"Even when I say it, it doesn't make much sense… I don't know why… It just happened so fast, and I didn't have anyone I could talk to… I tried to hold it all in, but… it felt like I just broke…"

Hikari let her last sentence hang, a single tear rolling down her face.

"It sounds stupid to you, doesn't it? Now I feel bad to drag you into this… I… just-" Hikari continued, until she was cut off by Miyako.

"Of course it doesn't seem stupid to me. You're really sensitive towards this stuff. You always have been. You were feeling really alone, and then your 'friends' hurt you. You shouldn't feel bad that you got sad," Miyako said soothingly.

Hikari looked silently up at Miyako, her eyes still shimmering from tears.

"Thanks Miyako," she said, a faint smile flashing across her face.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes before Miyako broke the silence.

"Hey, how about you spend the night at my house tonight? The rest of my family will either be working or is at summer camp, so we'd have the house to ourselves. Whaddya say? Me and you, just hanging out. We'll have our own slumber party."

Hikari wiped her face, lifting her head from Miyako's shoulder and looked at her, grinning again.

"I'd like that," Hikari replied.

---

To Be Continued…

_There, the first chapter of my first Yuri story. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! R&R! R&R! _

_--NightmareDreams_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auther's Notes: Wow… my single biggest update day yet- four total chapters x.x I need to spread this out more in the future… That's what I get for being a big looser and taking forever to update in the first place _

_Well, hopefully if you're reading this that means you enjoyed chapter 1! Welcome back! _

_As I did in chapter 1, I will again warn any and everyone that this story contains both lemon scenes (sex) and Yuri (girlxgirl relations). I am also **QUITE GRAPHIC.** See how it is Bold AND Underlined? Take heed. I am NOT crude or distasteful (IMO) but I AM very specific and detailed._

_This, Chapter 2, is the conclusion to the story. Hope you like it!_

_Coupling: Miyako x Hikari_

---

A FRIEND'S EMBRACE

By: NightmareDreams

---

-Chapter 2

Unexpected Revelations

The day had gone better then Hikari would have imagined. After changing, writing a quick note to her mom and packing a few things in her backpack, she and Miyako had left. They went first to Miyako's house, dropping off Hikari's things. Then, to quell her worries, Miyako had sent Hawkmon into the Digital World to check on Tailmon. After that they went to the mall and the Cineplex, going and seeing a movie. When the movie was over they went into the mall's food court and ate before doing a little shopping. When all was said and done, they went back to Miyako's house, pleasantly tired.

And, sure enough, just as Miyako had said, everyone was gone.

"Think you should call your mom quick?" Miyako suggested.

"Yeah, I s'pose so," Hikari said, nodding.

Miyako smiled back at her and showed Hikari into her room, telling her that she was just going to get some water. Hikari said okay before turning and picking up the phone, swiftly dialing her home.

"Hey mom," Hikari said cheerfully.

"Well, well, well… You sound pretty happy. What do you need sweetheart?" Mrs. Yagami replied.

"I was just wondering if it was okay if I spent the night at Miyako's tonight. She says it's okay with her parents, so…" Hikari said hopefully.

"Sure. Do you have everything? P.J.'s? Toothbrush and stuff?" Hikari's mom inquired.

"Yes, I packed it all in my backpack before we left this morning."

"Oh-ho-ho, so you were really hopin' I'd say yes, huh? Heh, alright. Have fun! Love you."

Hikari smiled.

"Love you too, mom. Thanks."

Hikari hung the phone up and sat back on Miyako's bed. Her mind went to the events of the day… She had never been happier to see Miyako… A perfect friend, exactly when she needed her… How could she have thought that she was all alone?

---

Miyako finished the water in her glass, setting it down in the sink and walking back to her room. As she opened the door and looked inside she was very surprised to see Hikari crying again. She crossed the room swiftly and sat next to the smaller girl, feeling sad herself just to see her cry…

"Aww… Hikari.. What is it?"

Hikari looked up at her, a little smile on her face.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking… I can't believe that I felt alone… I didn't even notice the tears… Thank you… Soooo much Miyako… You've always been there for me, and here I was discounting you… I'm lucky to have you as my friend…" Hikari said, gazing with teary eyes at Miyako.

The older girl smiled softly as she looked down at Hikari, quickly sliding next to her on the bed and hugging her.

"I'm lucky to have You," Miyako said, squeezing the girl lightly. "I don't know why you say I've always been there for you. You've always been there for me… And everyone for that matter… You've always cared about everyone in the group, sacrificing yourself for them. I'm just sorry that you felt so bad in the first place… Listen to me, if there is ever a time when you feel like that again, call me, or come see me. I will be here for you from now on. You're too good a person to ever have to feel like that…"

Hikari smiled again, laying her head on Miyako's shoulder.

"Thanks Miyako…"

Miyako laid her cheek on top of Hikari's head, trying again to soothe the girl.

"You just have to do one thing for me…" Miyako said quietly, drawing the girl's gaze to her own.

"Anything," Hikari murmured.

"You have to try not to cry… It breaks my heart to see you sad…"

Hikari smiled, wiping her eyes on her hands again. The two sat there, looking at each other, holding tight. Slowly, Miyako leaned down, laying her lips to Hikari's, lost in the moment. The littler girl's lips pressed delicately against Miyako's, who marveled at their smooth feel. Suddenly though, Miyako recoiled, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh, God… Hikari… I'm so… I don't know what came over me-" Miyako stuttered.

"It… It's okay…" Hikari said softly, causing Miyako to fall silent.

The two looked at each other for a moment, as if unsure what to do. Gently, Hikari leaned forward, placing her lips to Miyako's. She wasn't really sure what to do- not having any experience with kissing –but she didn't care, all she knew is that she wanted to kiss Miyako… Her emotions subsiding and awakening at the same time… She couldn't explain why, but kissing Miyako felt… right…

When they parted they fell silent again, their eyes locked on the others. Miyako was surprised… she had always liked Hikari in that way, but never imagined that the feelings would ever be reciprocated. Hikari on the other hand was bewildered… She had never felt that way before towards a girl. Takeru, maybe… But the feelings that had come over her… The feelings she had felt when Miyako kissed her… She hadn't felt them until that moment… Yet it seemed to her like they were always there, and she hadn't known it.

"Si-… Since when have you…?" Miyako said breathlessly.

Hikari blushed, looking down at the bed.

"I… I don't know… I just felt it…" Hikari replied, barely moving her lips.

"I've always liked you… Always… But I never… never thought it was possible… Especially with how much you like Takeru…" Miyako said, her eyes locked on Hikari.

Hikari looked up at the violet haired girl.

"You… Always liked.. me?" she said, her lips shaking slightly.

Miyako nodded seriously, still in shock at what had just happened. Hikari blushed again, feeling almost.. honored.

"It's true… I've liked Takeru since we were little kids… But nothing has ever come of it… Th-…" Hikari licked her lips nervously before continuing, "That was… my first kiss…"

Miyako watched Hikari look at the ground again. She'd never've guessed that that was Hikari's first kiss… Yeah, she seemed inexperienced, but not many people her age were good at kissing. It made it seem all that much more special to her, to have been the first person Hikari had ever kissed…

"Was I really terrible?" Hikari said suddenly, biting her lip, watching Miyako's expression.

Miyako smiled down at her, remembering the same feeling after her first kiss…

"Of course not. I mean, I could tell you haven't had a lot of practice- I had no idea that was your first –but you don't need to worry about that at all. You'll naturally get better at it with experience," Miyako said sweetly.

"Could… Could you… show me..?" Hikari asked, wondering what a good kiss felt like.

The request took Miyako completely by surprise- the question sounded so sexy to her, even though she knew Hikari had meant it innocently. The violet haired girl smiled, and couldn't help but fulfill the girl's wish. She moved her arms from around the smaller girl, instead placing her hands gently on the girl's tear-stained cheeks, holding her carefully. Miyako moved forward, capturing Hikari's soft lips in her own. The older girl's tongue livened, quickly darting from the warm shelter of its mouth to the entrance of Hikari's. The slick muscle played over the part of the brunette's lips, asking for entrance, which Hikari willingly gave it.

Hikari was blown away by the kiss- she had never imagined it could feel anything like this… Miyako's tongue played with Hikari's, then flicking about within the girl's mouth. When Miyako parted from Hikari, she left the younger girl panting, her face flushed, and her whole body shaking softly. Miyako grinned, loving the feeling of Hikari's lips against her own.

"W-..wow…" Hikari stuttered in amazement.

Hikari stared at Miyako, her arms still wrapped her. Welling up inside her was a feeling Hikari never thought she would feel for Miyako- love. Strong friendship had always been there, but this feeling was more… She cared for Miyako more then she did anyone else, in a way that she could only be explained by her as love… She'd only felt a feeling close to this for Takeru, but compared to this, that was a mere drop in the bucket. She wasn't sure what to do next, until a thought crossed her mind. It seemed absurd at first, but as she thought it over, she only wanted it to happen more.

"Miyako…" Hikari started, continuing to look at the violet haired girl. "Could we… I mean… Can I…"

As Hikari struggled to find the words, Miyako seemed to sense the importance of what she had to say.

"Can I… Give myself to you?" Hikari finally finished, biting her lip.

Miyako's eyes widened at the words.

"You mean… You want to… with me…?" Miyako said, surprise filling her voice.

Hikari nodded slowly, her eyes staying locked on the taller girl. Miyako had always hoped that Hikari could like her back… But this… This was something from her dreams… For her love to be returned… For Hikari give her greatest, most personal, and most secret gift- herself –totally and completely to Miyako like this…

"Are… Are you sure?" Miyako said, wanting to be absolutely certain.

Hikari nodded again, her lip trembling slightly. A joy filled Miyako's heart- a joy that could only have been caused by this. Such an overpowering happiness that coursed through her, making any and every problem melt away into nothingness. She leaned forward again, kissing Hikari passionately, her deep love for the girl infusing with the kiss. Her oral embrace with Hikari lasted only a few moments, but again left the younger girl breathless.

Miyako looked at her friend thoughtfully, milling everything over in her mind, seeing the sincerity of Hikari's words in her eyes; seeing how serious she was about her request- she wanted Miyako to be her first… The thought of making love to the beautiful girl who was sitting on her bed, looking lovingly and nervously back at her made Miyako's heart melt and race at the same time.

"Alright…" Miyako said, placing her hand on Hikari's cheek, touching her softly; almost comfortingly.

---

Here's where the lemon scene is… Fanfiction dot net doesn't like my lemon scenes, so in order to view it, I've put up a site. To see this, you can click to view my profile and click my site. From there, on the left menu click Digimon, and then chapter two of A Friend's Embrace.

Alternatively, you can copy and paste this- hztztzpz:z/z/zfzrzezez.zhzozsztzuzlztzrzaz.zczozmz/zzNzizgzhztzmzazrzezDzrzezazmzsz/zizmzdzazfzez2z.zhztzmzlz#zlzezmzozn -in the address bar of your browser, removing the z's. Also, you may need to put in the squiggle (Shift + the key to the left of '1') before the 'NightmareDreams' part… For some reason, ffdotnet doesn't like it either, and removes it sometimes…

Sorry for it being such a hassle…

---

"Miyako…" she whispered, after sitting in silence for a moment.

"Hmmm?" Miyako replied, each breath she took taking in some of Hikari's essence.

"I love you…"

Miyako's eyes opened from behind the sleepily drooping lids that had started to cover them upon hearing Hikari's words.

"I… I love you too…" Miyako whispered back.

And then they said no more. They laid beneath the blankets, their nude bodies clutching the others tightly in a loving hold. Hikari had had the most intense two days in her life… Laying there in Miyako's arms, hearing the girl's slow, rhythmic heartbeat, feeling her deep breaths, it was hard to believe that that morning she had felt unwanted… unliked… and unloved…

No, Hikari was loved; very much so by Miyako. She took Miyako's words to heart-

"…_no matter what happens, you are safe in my arms…"_

In no other place would she feel more safe, more cared for or more loved. And with that, Hikari slowly fell into a deep, restful sleep, still in a friend's embrace.

---

The End

---

_Aww… I love that ending. How 'bout you? Or the rest of the story? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know! R&R!_

_--NightmareDreams_


End file.
